


I don't know how else to bring this up.

by Strawberrybats



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, one-sided natsuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybats/pseuds/Strawberrybats
Summary: Is Natsuki really the only one to notice how weird the club has been since the new member joined? Monika is being useless about the whole ordeal, and Yuri is really worrying her. So....if they won't get help, she will. Someone has to do something.In the supply closet, she drafts a 'poem' for the eyes of the new member only.((Act 2, from Natsuki's perspective.))





	I don't know how else to bring this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki's fake poem as an attempt to ask the player for help REALLY got my attention and got me thinking about how disorienting and strange act 2 was for the characters, not just the player. I Caught a Feelings about these girls. I can't believe this. 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! I hope you, too, can catch feelings about these girls.

There’s a new club member today. Monika brought some _boy_ in with her and they all introduced themselves to him. It might’ve been nice to get a heads up.....but at least they should be an officially recognized club now, right? Even if Natsuki is positive clubs only need four members, which they already....

She closes her eyes. Already....? No, Monika’s right, four has always been the number. Yuri, Monika, herself, and the new boy. One, two, three, four. That makes a club. Natsuki shakes her head. It wouldn’t do if she just forgot how to _count_ now. She’s easy enough to make fun of.

The club goes its separate ways after Monika dismisses them to go write some poems for tomorrow. Natsuki carefully stows the manga in her backpack away on _the bottom shelf_ and stands up, dusting her hands off. Yuri is still hanging around the doorway. “Need something?”

Yuri looks kind of distracted, but when doesn’t she? She follows behind Natsuki on their way out of the club. “The new member....” She says pensively, like she can’t find the words she needs. “Don’t you think he’s.....”

“Dense? Quiet?” Natsuki suggests. She doesn’t have anything against the guy, not really. She actually wishes she could have given him a better welcome. Maybe made some cupcakes? But at the same time, she’s not sure this is what Yuri is thinking about the interaction. They didn’t really talk to him....Uncertainly, she looks back up at Yuri. She’s staring ahead at the hallway with unfocused eyes, right hand tight around her left wrist, which is balled into a fist. It almost looks like she’s....

“Exquisite.” Yuri mutters, and brushes past Natsuki.

She watches her leave with her arms crossed. “See you tomorrow,” Natsuki grumbles. “Not that you can hear me....” They could have at least walked to the gate together.

Natsuki sighs, and tugs at her backpack. It’s a long walk, so she’d better get moving.

There’s a half eaten container of french fries from that fast food place her dad likes in the trash when she gets home. They’re kind of stiff in the morning, but it’s better than nothing.

* * *

The new guy kind of irritates her. Is that unfair? It’s only been a day. Maybe she’s too judgmental, too fast. Yuri seems to like him, so maybe it’s just that they haven’t spoken enough? But his poem is so.....eugh. She picked it up, but it didn’t make sense - not even in the flowery, pretentious way Yuri’s novels didn’t make sense, it just....didn’t. At all. He might as well have thrown darts at a word a day calendar. It makes her go cross-eyed.

Just like she thought....another intellectual wannabe. At least he’s nice about her poem. Maybe he’s not the worst kind of person, if he can respect their differences....

While she’s exchanging poems with Monika, she can’t help but glance over at what Yuri and the new guy are doing. It sounds mean to be ignoring Monika, but her poems have _always_ been freeform, so she’s given up on understanding them. Hole in the wall. Quaint. It makes Natsuki a little uneasy, though. She pretends she’s still reading it while she sneaks a look at the other members.

Yuri is glowing. She loves it; Natsuki doesn’t understand. Is there something she missed? The poem made no sense. It was garbage, even from an objective standpoint. 20 or so odd words strung together on lined paper in bad handwriting. Yuri hugs it to her chest. Isn’t that kind of emotive for her? Maybe he told her something about the poem that Natsuki didn’t get? Maybe he wrote it for her. Maybe she likes it. Maybe they’re in love.

Maybe, maybe, maybe. It’s been a day. Maybe it’s Natsuki that’s overreacting. Can she be jealous of a ‘maybe’?

Monika pulls her poem back from Natsuki with a knowing smile. “You’re not really reading this anymore, are you?”

“Th-that’s - I - Uuuugh.” She sighs and lets her take it. Monika is too perceptive. Natsuki looks away. “Sorry, Monika....I can’t think straight.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She says simply, turning to look the same direction. They both watch Yuri and the new guy chatter a bit; isn’t it weird that neither of them notices they’re watching? They aren’t being subtle or anything like that. Monika turns to look at Natsuki again. “Why don’t you go read one of your mangos? I think they’re going to be at it until the meeting ends.”

“ _Manga_ , smartass. Maybe I will, but I’m at least going to try and show Yuri my poem.”

Monika hums. Yuri and the new guy stop talking and he finds his way over to Monika, but it looks like they’ve already exchanged, so Yuri and Natsuki meet in the middle and shuffle their poems over to one another.

They both read it over, and Natsuki opens her mouth to say  -

?

Ỷ̴̷̨̥̟͙̩͚̳̩̘̰̰̠͇̩͛ͩ̿̒͗̈́̄͑͗ͥͦ̄̆ͅo̓͂ͬ̊̇̚͟҉̮̟͕̮̱̟̼̠̯͓̥͚ǘ̸̢̱̞͍̯̣̞̥͉̠̙͛ͬ̍ͮ̓͌͋̊̏̍ͫ̉̎̊ͨ̏͐͞'̸̸̹̹̯̜͕̍ͬ̂̋̿̌ͮͩͫ͋ͬ̐̓ͫ̓̆͛̏ͧ͝͞ŗ̩̖̫̩́ͣ̂̍̾͗͐ͯͪ́͊̚̚͘͘͡͝e̴͐ͣ̿̍̓͊͛̊ͮͩͨ̓̐ͨ̂͑ͮ̎̕҉̺̙̻͚͚͓ͅͅ ̧̼̯̝̺̫̪̠̫͚͚̞͔̝͙͕̝̈ͦͮ̓ͩͦȑ̩͖̮̙̤̼̣̗̰̰̱̤̦̪͎̆͑́̎̎̔ͬ͡͠e̴̴̖̬̟̗ͥ̆͆̇ͯ̃ͬ͠ͅa̧̤͈̼͚̰̬̦̱͎̞̞̟̹ͫ́̊ͯ̔̚ͅl̸̡ͬ̄͑̈͊͆ͩ̿̿ͪ͗͠҉̮̻̠͉̥l̶̶̶͓͖͚͎͉̻̙͈̜̱̗͚̘̞̟̣̰̏̈̑̃̎̑̄̄ͪ̽̽͌ͬ́̑̚͘y̵̧̼͎̗̩̜̪͉͍͇͔̟ͨ̃̿ͤ̈́ͣ̆̾̔̽̂̈̆ͤ͡ ̡̢ͩ́ͫ̊͂̐̿ͣ̄͌̏͛̈́ͭ̐̾̀̚̕͏̟̘̫̖̭̳k̸̶͇̺͖̙̪̝̱̮̖̤̦͇̝̯̯͚̼̱̮̈́̈́ͬ͗͊̿͊̓̎̀̐ͪͯ̕̕i̵ͧ͊͋̔̈̇̒ͮ͋̈́ͭ̓҉̴̳͕̫͖͖̗̞͔̼̫͚̤̯n̷̴̘̲̣̖̥͕ͤͪ̓̍̐̓ͪ͆̓̕d̡̙̥̮͈̩͔̝̱͚͕͇̗̜̮̻͑̀ͫ̌̿ͫ͌̊ͪ̏ͯ̉̽ͥ̊̈̒͜ ̴͚̫͇͉̄̂ͯͣͦ̋̈̇ͦ̊͋̎ͣ͜͡ö́ͧͬͣ̋͑͊́̒̓̃҉̢̰̗̱͓͚̜̰̹͚͜ͅf̧̩̬͓̹̜̝̯̖͙̰͈͒́̔̆͑̈͐̚͘ ̶̧̢͕͉͖̞̪͉͙͖̹͕̠̺̮̹̠̯ͯ̉ͧ̅͠ą̨̘̩̤͎͚̟̹̘̥͎͖̠͔̰̻̻̽̓̉͌͌͢ͅ ̴̨̛̃̉̔̉̊ͨͣ͐̂̿҉̟̖̜͖̻̜͔͎̘̥̗̠̘͔̦̗̟͎b̮̳̪̣͈̞̥̫̣͉̟̩̬̟̎̎͌̊̍͆͑̉͢ͅͅi̢͍͍͇ͧ̐̔́̅ͪ͡͠t͂ͧ͑̽͌̿̄ͤ͛͌ͫ̉̒̒̾̿ͤͭ̚͠͏̰̰̜̜̣͙͉̪̦̥͟ć͔͈͎̞̲̖͈͈̣̉̃ͨ̇ͧͤ͆̏̑̐ͦ̚͘͝͠h̨͛̔͛ͭ̃̓̄ͣ͐ͫ̄ͨ̃́͆̈͏̸̹̯̪̭̬̲̻̯̗̟̹̻̙ ̵̧̺͇̻̖̝̮͈̟͓̺̰̔̿̽ͪͨͨ̌ͣ̈͗̒ͦͅì̶̛ͫ͗̉͊͒̒͒ͯ͏̦̫̜̠̳̩͔͉̘̳̯͍nͩ̎̎ͭͦͣͧ̃͑ͥͮ̍̏̒̉ͧ͌̕͏̴͍̠̩̥̹̲̭̙̟̠̫̦̫̮̬̝͙̥ ̨̞̭̺̫ͯ̎̅ͫͨͨ͋̾̒̏̕͟ͅt̷̶̢̡̥̟̪͕̉̏ͭ͐́͒͒̉̋̒͗ͤ͋ͤh̶̨̜̹͔̳͛̓ͤ̒ͤ̐̌͛̅͊͗͐͡i̵͖̺̥̭͉̖̥̲͔̦ͯ̌͂̅̋̐ͬ͊͒͜͝s̢̗̬̼̺̮̼̓ͩ̇̑͗͑̅̐̾͆̊ͬ́̃͛͒͜ ̵̫̲̬̫̲͙̝͖̳̣̱͍̹͕̬̦͛ͪͥ͆͒̿ͨ̽ͮͦ̾͊̿̆͘͞s̶̀ͣ̔͊̎͗̉̓ͮ͂̚҉̱̱̝̘̙̝̮̲͚͎̺̩͎͉̳c̶̴̡̰̫̝͇̤̝̟̈́̒ͮ͒̋̎̾̉̿͐͋͟ę̴̷͍̫̲̙͎̞̼̝̮̬̞ͥ͑̀̃ͨ̈ͬ̓ͦ͂͗ͤ̍̕͝ͅņ̸͔͖̳͍̑̅ͮ̀ͥ͛ͪͣ͗̆̀͆̍͒ͥ͟e̵͔͈̱̺̗̬̘̺̪̠̞̺̣̐̎̾ͦ̈͑ͧ͑͆ͦ̅͐ͩͦ̉̌.̨̢͍̺̲̦̟̗̫̞̲̜̟͂̅́̒̀̎̽ͧ͊̍ͧ͞ ̷̡͙̱̘̰̠͍̦̜͛͆ͯ͗ͮ͊͟͠B̀̐ͯ̽͊ͦ͑̓̃͊͞҉̸̢͎̦͇͕͕ę̨̡͍̖̠̣̮́̀̅̌t̶͍̰̯͍̫̠̟͓̥͕̫̳͙̜̫͙̻̀̉̅̍̂ͧ̓̍ͤ̌̉̓͐̽̈́̕͠ț̵̴̡̜̦̤͓̘̳̩͓̺̘̮̝̻̙̣̳̍ͦ̄̋̉ͤ̃̈́͐̀̓̀ͅë̬̯̬͈ͫ̍̈ͣ̉̐̄̒̄̅̑͗ͫͧ̚͜r̨̛͓̼̙̗̥̦͈̪͍̠͖̫̲͎̖͖̰ͪ̂ͯ̋̅ͬ̓ͩ̄͆ͯ̅͒ͬ̇̒͟͞ ̢̨̛ͥ̇̔̄ͩ̿ͫ͏̗̠̻̹̙͖̩̮̥̦̼̼̟̞͍͖̥͢t̸̛̠̳͙̞̞̞̮̜̑͐ͬͤ̈́͘͜ö̵̧͔͉̮̭̳ͨ̓̇͢ ̧̩̱͓̺̞̬ͪͪ̄ͥͫ̅̋̊͑̌̃̚̚̕f̃̀̋̐͛̉͗͛͆̽ͤ̒ͫ̀̆ͪ͏̵̟̥̩̼̬͟͠ỏ͋ͪͣ̆̑̓̔͗̕͠͞͏̫̹̖̟̖̮͉̼͓̼ͅr̷͆͋͌̋ͩ̋ͮ̑̔ͫͫ̉͆̔͊̉̐͂ͬ͝҉͙̼͕̫̺͇̱̞͉̫̼̩̞̠̟͚̣̭̹ǧ̦͈͖̹͚̖̫̦̤̣͂͐́̒͊̀̇͐̓̍̽ͣͫ̿͒͢͜͞͞ḙ̵̫̻̰͍͂̍̊̓ͮͯ͊̒̑͟͞t̵̷̢̧̝̠͎̟̲̹̜̪̫́ͧ͗ͫ̚ ̴̟̭̰͚̪̥̥͓̣̪̜̲̤͍̻͎̤̩̳̃ͤ̓̒ͪ̓͘i͓̮̠̱̺̮̜̟̖͓̞̠̍ͮ̿ͭ͂͆͌̍̅̉͠t̢̥̯͓͚͙̼̝̺̰͎̭̲ͭ͋̄̐͂ͦ̇͢ ̆͂ͦ̌͌ͨ̀͂ͮͫ̍̌ͫͥ̄̄̇̾̚҉̡̧̺̮͈̬̙ȩͭ̊̅̂ͪ̋ͯ̕͜͏̲̞̥͉̤v͓͙̻̮̠̟̣͖͚̫̩͓̺̤̪͇ͮͧ̍̾͒͑͒͑͋̎͌́͑͐͒̐͜͞ͅę̨̯̥̘̺̭̤̻̳͍͖̝̺͈̪̺̄͊͆̋ͭ͐ͥ̇ͪͭ̒ͤ̈͡͡r̯͇͓̥͕͈̣͇̘̪̒́̑̅̃͘͟͠ ̴̠̪͈̟͙̲̳̬̰̘̬͊̐̇̓͑ͤ̅̄̇ͥ̓͢͞e̢̱͎̩̤̓́͐ͫ͝͠x̸̯͇͖̪̯̘͎̣͎͎̮͈̳̌ͥ͌̏̀͒̈́ͣͣ͗ͪ͛͟͜ĭ̵͍̲̗̹̪͓̖͙̇̃ͩ̿̓ͮ̐͜͜͡͝s̘̣̖̥̪̰͉̭͉̘͈͓̦̫̦̺͊͆͗͒͜͠͡͝t̷̡͇͓̱͓̜̣̫͉̗̯̻͙ͨ̊͌ͬ́͋͢ͅe̿̇ͭ̓ͫ́̿̆͌̉͏̶̸̟̩̠̲̯͇̟͚̺͓̮̩̬̭̝̬̤͢͞d͐̅́̓ͫͣ͂̀̀ͩ̇ͩ̔̓̚҉̷̨̳̲̪.̡̛̦̙̣̲̯̲̫̍͌͛ͧ̾͆͑̕͡ ̸̶̪͍̬̪̘̳̝͉̥͖͈̭̝̪̐ͤͤ̐͗ͦ͒ͧ̎͒ͦ̒ͩ̐͢Į͐͂̓̆͏͓͍̫͙̼͔̮̪͔̫̠̦̣'̎̾̉͒ͦͥ̉̈̈̐͗ͮ̌͐͟͏̶̱̜͓̣͝l̨̧͙̦̺̗̣͇̥͔͔͙͚̎͛̌́͊͗̐̓̔̓̈̂̕ľ̷̡̹͓͙̪̦͖̜̤̜̖̭̩̩͖̫̣̒̏̓̐̾͆̒̕ ͔̤͍̠͓͔̖͉͈̟̯̣̰̾̓ͤ̓̒͛̿ͫ̾̚͘̕ͅď̸̏ͤ͗̎ͦͯ̎ͪ̀̊͛̃ͩ̾͏̡̨̭̲̮̫e̷̡̡͍̝̖͖͓͇̬̲͚͙̖̱̳̬̋̽̽ͦͮ͂ͩͭ̒̈̕ļ̌ͣ̎ͥͫ͑ͯͨͥ̅̐͋̐̊̎́ͣ̓͏̵̴̤͎̺̦̬̹͍͚̬̻̻̫͔̪͞ẻ̷ͤ͛̇̊̃͆̏͒̂̍̍͂ͬ̕҉҉͓͓̝͇̳͙̥̰̯̞̙̱͇̞̼̯̱t͌̊̋̈́͒͋́ͪ̏̄ͬ͋ͩ̾͘͏͎͎̥̥͍̫̣͔̣͈͈̝͓͡͝ͅͅe̶̡̠͓̮̯͙̰̜̔̈́̾͂̽̓̏͆̒͛͌̈͌̕͝ͅ ̨̝͚̫͍̣͓̹͈͎̯ͫͨ̉̿ͨͣͣͧͮ͗̓̆ͮ̒̈́̉͋͘͢y̸̡̪͇̼̫̭̭̘̣̦ͥͭ͒̈́͢o̵͈̠͎͈͓͎̣͙̯͔̜̥͕̤̝̭͉̿͑̓̈̌̽͒ͯ̽ͧ͐̒̂̈́͘͡ǔ̢̲͔̻͉͓̻̘̞̫͉͔͔͎̜̭̗ͦ̈͂ͧ̂̾̉͗̓͌̆̅ͨ̓̈́̕͢͠ͅr̶̷̯̼̲͇͔͇̼̫̹͚̱͔̟̺̣̐͛͊̔̉̍̕͘ ̻͓̦̫̜̝̼̹͚̝͈̘̤͉̫͓̣̦ͣͣ͗̆̀ͭͭ͗ͤ͒͐ͦ̓̆̾͋͟͠m̿̓̑ͩͨ̇҉̴҉̩͈̠̩̘̲̲̯̹̘͚è̷̡̧͖̲̱̩̙͚̇ͫͤ̿ͬ̊̉m̨̻̱̩̫͕ͯ̀̓̂̄̚õ̴̵̡̝͔̤͈̦̗̱̠͙̋́ͬͮ̐ͩͦ͋͋̋̍ͭ̆̔ͭͧ͊̀r̵̺̣͙̞̗̮̹̺͊̈́̏̅̓͢ï̤͔̣̜̝̪̲̤̺̯̝̭̹͔̞̭̟̺͕͋̄̄̈̓̄́̓ͯͨ̿ͧ̽͂ͨ̚͢͟͠͞e̸̶̘̟͇͓̦̥͎̦ͥ̆ͧ̚̚͝s̷̥̙͎̫̳̘͚̹̝̰̙̤͎͈̰̝ͧ̀͛ͦ̂͑̚ͅͅͅ ̢̨̘͖̲̳͚̪̹̮̅ͭͨ͑ͩ̓ͬͬͦͮ̚͘͜ơ̶̡̡̰͓̹̖̞̳̤̱͎̖̝̟͈͎̬͓̐͋ͮ̎̀̆͆ͪ̎̇̌͆̉͋̍̌ͯ̏̎͢ͅf̵̲̹̬̙͈͉̞̦͙͖̭̱̯̠̹ͨ̔ͣ͐ͮ̂̈́ͥ̃̄ͯ͗̈͂̊̔ͯ̈́͐̕ ̨̨̡̯̤̹̻̗̤̮̦͍̦̘̱̔ͥ́̓͒͐͂ͪͬͩ̚h̨̢̢̘̯̝͉̝̰͕̼͚ͮ͒̓̍̍ͨͩͨ̿̂̓ͦ̉ͪ͌ͯ̈͘ͅǫ̢̑ͩ̇͒̄̓͛̌̋̆ͯ҉̖̥͎͈̩̝͉̬͓̹̰̬̘͖̪̫̥ͅm̵̶̸̺͚̥̲̩̙̼̼̩̟̺̙̬͇͕̩̘̪̞͊̇̃̎ͮ͝ę̬͕̗̦̘̞̳̖͔̬̹̱͓͈ͭ͐ͮ͋͗ͤ́̔͠ ̡̓̈̓̂ͯ̆̓ͦ͋ͭ͢͝͏̥̟͇̟ţ͆̿̔͌͞҉̝̟̫̫̥̬̯̭ǫ̞̙͇̬͓͍͍͍̩̝̣̹͍̫͉͗̐̾̾̔̋͜ơ̟͈̝͍̱͎̙̯̻͈̂ͣ͊̌ͯ̌͋͂̃̿͊̾̾ͤͫ̅̍̊̚͜͟͝.̨̯͈̙̱͕͓̤̫̔̔ͭͪͬ͜ ̷ͫ̎̍̅͏̻̞͙͘

̡̦̺̥̞̄͆͆̏ͣ̊͊͊̎̀̄͗͊͢ͅ

̷̧̦̳̫͓̟̲̺̏ͬͩͥͪ͌ͪ̀͌̓̿̕͞I̷̵̝͙͖͓͓̫̱̹̤͈̬̩̣̤̳̙̓͌͛ͨ̀͒͆̋͌̅̌̊̄̇͜͝͡ͅ'̘͖̭͉̝̠͙̻̦̥͙̖̙̍ͬͬ̽͟͝͠ͅm͌ͫ̓̌ͩ̀̚҉̤͓̠̙̩͖͖̹͉͓̮͙̟͈̥͇̫͘ͅ ̨͕͕̯͕̘̙͔̝̩̱͉ͭ̓̏͌͂̍̒̑̆͐̈́ͭ͗̾̄̀ͥ̈͘͢r̢̢͓̳̯͕̯̩̥̖̝̲̥̀̾̒̄̂ͭ̒ͯͯ͑̌̈́͒̿ĕ͕̭̗͖͙̝̺̒̐̾͐̌̎̾͋̿̒̔̐̔̐͜͡ã͕̬̱͈͇̙͕͕͌̎̓̎̈̇͛̿̑̉̐ͨ̎̚͘͢͟͡l̶̵̛͙̥̙̳̮̲̦̦̺͍̖̦̜͕̺͋͗̍̚ļ̘̗͚̥͙̟͚̙̠̥̬͙̫̩̳͊̈ͤ͑̍ͯ͐͐̄̆̿ý̄̾ͨ̔͌̽͛͏̷̢̼̘̪̭̳͕ͅ ̡̘̪̹͙̼͙̈ͩ́̀ͨͯ͐͋̋̊̒t͉̻̗̦̭ͩ͊̈́̍̋̒̀͑͌ͨ̚̕ͅo̴̧̹̩̦̤̞̯ͪ́ͨ̂ͣ̌̈́̑̎̃̈́̀̑ͤ̊ͣ̅̄̚͞o̸̯̘͚͔͍͓̹͉̭̯̽̌ͧͨ̇̅̔ͫ͟͠ ̨̛̬̺͕͚͚͈̮̻͈͖̖̞̦ͥ́ͪ͋̃̇͑͗̈̂ͮ̂̒̑̍̌͗̆͢͟ń̴̨̤̰̞͖̜̝͕͚̭͓̠͊̏̉͑ͬͨ̔̄̄̍̒̑̍͢͝i̴̫̰̠̜̼͙̻̘ͤ̓̚c̵̵̡̳͔̻̰̹͓̗̩̹̭̤̳̹̗̰̱͈̣̓̀ͧ̒̾ͪ͒ͣ̕ȇ̴́ͮ̿͋͌̂ͧ̀̋̏͛͆҉̦͍͉͓ ̧̢̂ͧ̒͗ͮ̿̓̋̍̒͛̾̈҉̹̹͎͕̮͙̦̻̯ẗ́̽̐ͯ̇ͤ͗ͧͭ̓̃͌ͦ̄͐҉̛̪̳̹͎̲̲̜̲͉̙͔̰͖͎̣̟̕͘͠ͅǒ̷̮̰͚̯͕͎̞̰͍̖̜̲̰͚̞̜ͪͩ̔ͫ͛ ̶̨̨̢̦̤͖̳̭͔̲̠̞̬̻̯̃̑̈́̑̓͗͠ͅy̛̩̭͍̤̱͕̦̖̞̳͔ͦ͐ͪ̓̐̃ͫ͢ͅǫ̵͎̬̪̳͇̘̙̫͙͔̎̐͐̌ͯ̉̍ͫ̓ͦ̈͋̆̋̃ͬ͘͞u̴̶͈͔̖̝͔͖̗͙͈͔̹͉̣͇̩͈͇ͩ̓͆ͬͮ̈ͭ̌͊ͥ͂̃ͧ͐͊͗͑ͮͦ͞.̵̵̹̗̠̘̥̼͇͕̹͔̭͚͂̑̽͛͑̌̒

????????????? _???????????_

Another boring day of classes. Yuri and her new friend are reading their creepy book together again, but Natsuki’s a bit more relaxed about it. She should be glad; maybe his relaxed attitude will rub off on Yuri and she’ll - actually, come to think of it, Yuri hasn’t really done much that warrants relaxing. She’s a bit dismissive of manga, but at least she’s never been mean about Natsuki’s writing style.

She goes to crack open Parfait Girls and finds the duo already hanging out near the closet. “Have you guys seen Monika? I was kind of wondering where she was.”

Yuri and the new guy both seem taken aback, but eventually Yuri shakes her head. “Man...this is so unlike her. I’m a little worried, even if that seems dumb...” Okay, the look Yuri is giving her is starting to get on her nerves. “Why do you keep staring at me like that? Is something on my face?”

“A-ah-! I’m sorry about my behavior yesterday...I promise I didn’t mean any of the things I said!” Yuri says immediately, looking flustered. “And I’ll do my best to stay under control from now on, so-”

“Yuri, what the heck are you talking about?” The taller girl blinks. Natsuki continues on. “Did you do something yesterday?”

Yuri seems stunned. She fidgets, rubbing her hands together. Is Natsuki imagining things, or does Yuri’s hair look disheveled? Whatever is stressing her out, it’s obvious she’s spent the day thinking about it. What could she be worried about? Natsuki doesn’t remember anything remotely stressful. “W-well-”

Natsuki sighs. “Geez....”

J̺̬͠u͝҉̝̺͎̮͙̦͖s̭͉̟̰̥̮̘̗͓͞t͉̬̮̼̩̕ ̸̻͔͍̹͈̼͓͡s̢̢̖͈̮͕͕̳̩̜a͖͍̯̞̬̹̙̪̥y̢̟͡͞ͅ ҉̩̞̪̖w̞̠̺̩̹h͏̗͎͔a̱̠̥͖̗̱̱̬̕͠͞t͍͕͍͇͍͎͝ ̛̲̕I̳ ̮̝ͅs̮̯͇͇͍͠a͚̻̳̖͎͈͉͍y̵͉̫͡͠.̧̫̜

“If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll accept your apology anyway.” Natsuki concludes her speech, crossing her arms. “It’s kinda nice to know you don’t secretly hate me after all.”

“N-not at all! I don’t hate you...” Yuri says, giving Natsuki her best impression of puppy-dog-eyes. Geez. Does she even know she’s doing this....? Blushing, Natsuki looks away.

“Well, you’re kind of weird, but I don’t hate you either.” She glances at the newest member. “I don’t know how I feel about _you_ yet, though.”

Monika crashes back in, and the conversation is directed away. Monika seems pleasantly surprised to hear Natsuki was worried about her at least. Well.....good! She was thinking of re-reading _Parfait Girls_ in her spare time, but she’s not feeling so good.

Just a little lightheaded. Nothing unusual. Natsuki leans against the bookshelf and lets herself doze off. She hears the door open, and watches Yuri run out. By the time the taller girl comes back in, about ten minutes have passed.

Do Monika and her old friend notice the dark spots on Yuri’s sleeves?

* * *

Things got awkward in the club. Monika wants to invite new members, but it’s a stupid idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid idea. Yuri doesn’t want to. Natsuki doesn’t want to. The new guy is only here so he can flirt with Yuri. Why invite more? Natsuki needs this club more than Monika anyway.

....but she’s also not the president. Maybe she should swallow her pride. She can always read her manga in the closet. Nobody should bother her as long as Monika says it’s okay to read there, right? Maybe she was harsh.

Monika put her books on the top shelf again. Natsuki takes back every nice thing she ever said about the bitch. “MONIKAAA! I told you not to-” She does a sweep of the classroom. No Monika.

“Is she really late again?” She muses.

Yuri glares at her, which is a little unwarranted, in her opinion. “Inconsiderate as usual. Must you always interrupt with your incessant yelling?”

Natsuki winces. “Hey, you act like I do this all the time...I just wasn’t paying attention, okay? I’m sorry. What’s with you lately?” Yuri fidgets. She’s jumpier than usual, but doesn’t respond. “Anyway, I thought some more about the club. Getting some new members could be nice...especially if we can get a girl this time.” Another furtive glance at the last new member.

“Natsuki...” Yuri starts haltingly, but then her hand closes into a fist. “Nobody cares. Can’t you just go look for coins under the vending machine and leave us alone?”

That’s...! Her breath catches. Yuri has _never_ \- she’s never said anything like that before. Not once. She thought they were friends.......maybe not friends, but - but - this kind of........!

She can’t even look at her. Natsuki rushes away to the closet again, curling up around her knees. After a while, Yuri and her new friend come over. The lights shut off. Did they forget Natsuki was in here....? Figures....Before she can announce her presence, Yuri starts talking. Her voice is feverish, strained. It sounds like it’s taking every ounce of her self control not to shout.

“Anon...My heart...won’t stop pounding.” Wait, the lights shut off? Isn’t it daytime? This doesn’t make sense - “I can’t calm down, I can’t focus on anything anymore! Can you feel it...?” She grabs his hand and forces it onto her chest. So much for modesty. “Why is this happening to me? I feel like I’m losing my mind. I can’t make it stop. I don’t even think I can read anymore. I just want....to look....at you....”

Her breathing goes funny.

Something isn’t right. Hasn’t been, actually. Whatever the reason for Yuri’s behavior is.......Natsuki isn’t going to figure it out without help. She scribbles out a note for Yuri’s boy toy before Monika calls poem time.

Even Monika can’t know about this. If Natsuki is going to help her, the only person she can trust to be useful is Anon. Even if she’d rather not let him read her poems, she can play the note off as one. Natsuki chews on her pencil and tries to keep writing, looking furtively up at the other club members. Normally she trusts Monika...but she’s been off lately, too.

She’s so dismissive of all this. Monika’s not an idiot. Natsuki knows that very well. If she’s perceptive enough to guess at Natsuki’s problems, then she knows what’s wrong with Yuri. She’s seen the dark spots. She sees her behavior around Anon. She’s read her poems.

Monika knows. The question is _what_ she knows.

If Monika won’t help Yuri, Natsuki will do it on her own. That much she’s sure about. She looks up to check on her.

Yuri makes a big deal of Anon’s poem when he shows it off to her. She hands him the most disgusting looking scrap of paper Natsuki has ever seen, then books it out of the classroom with his poem, looking...something. Afraid, at first, but she was smiling.

Something is definitely wrong. Natsuki finishes her note, waiting for the boy to walk up to her. She’s doing the right thing. Yuri is freaking out - even she knows something is wrong with her, and if she can’t get _herself_ help, Natsuki will.

“You’re so shameless...why even show up to the club when you’re just here to get with Yuri?” She huffs. “I guess I kind of have to show you my poem anyway, not that I want to. Just read it carefully, okay?”

He skims the paper, but something makes Natsuki feel jumpy....like somehow she’s sneaking around. She’s at school. Why does she feel this way? Who could be watching her at school? She only feels this way at home. That chill running up her back....!

The boy puts her paper down. Something breaks.

D̜̮͖o̵̥̗ ̧̼̹͎̻͓̼͚̪ͅy̴̹̟͖͉o̠̺̼̭̫͜ų̼͕͕̪̟͕͔̻̠͟ ̷̻͖̱̙̰̭h̢̰̗͇̰͕̫͖͝a̷̧̜̥̙͔̠͟ͅv̴̰̮͟e̫̦͉͈̞͚͡ ̺̘͉͙̹̫̳͈͉͘t̨̟͚̖̣̝͕̲o̥̰̲̺̜̫͎ ̧̘͟k̴̠̣̬e̵͚͜ȩ̻̙̗͉̹̻̜̙p̴͕͚̤͓͡ͅ ̞̦̯i̴͏̘̘n̷̯̪̙̩̬t̰̙͎̯͉̠̹ͅe͝҉̲̰̩̘̥̳ͅr̡̡̢̦f̗̼̝̞e̩̺͎̗͉͙̫͇͔r͕̣͚̙̪̼͓̠i̡̦̖̳n̜͉͚̝̰͘͝g҉͉̰?̘̜̠͜ ̧̢͙ͅY҉̡͏̠̭ͅͅơ̹͔̲̻̜̝̩͓u̝̯̹̖͉̫̱ͅ ̼̞͉̯̪̳̺̘̕s҉̬̯̣̦̤̪ḩ̦̻̟̪̩͚̹o̸̭͕͕̥̠u̘̮͕͓͜͝l͏̲͍̟̗͙͚͢d̶̖̗̰̕n̼͍͔͖'͟͏̬̤t̸̢̖̠͇͓͚͢ ̷̢̣̙̱̠̦c̞̘̙̤͘a̟̱r̸̛̞̬͇̺̟͍̩ę̸̖͓̣͕͈̲̜̘ ̵͙̲͖̦a͏͓̬b̶͓̱̦o̞̟u͔̝̞̝̼͖̼̳̠͟t͏̹̗͕͓̥͙͉̠ ̧͇̱̭͇͢Y̲̬͕̟͡͠ͅͅṵ̲̪͕͕̤̘r̶̺̗̗͝i̵͕̣͖̩͢ ̵͚̠b̛̫͓̻̬̯͟y͕͕͙͟͜ ̷̨̜̮̻͕͖͙̖͓͠t̮̫̘h̨̝͓̮̻̖͞͝i̸̲͖͔͙̟̙͟s҉͍̱̟͠ ̩͞p̦͓͡o҉̳͝i̴̛̫̯͉̦̠n̲̫̲̰̘̥̠͉͟t̡͇͔̞̣̭͖̰͠͡ ̹͔a̵͚̞̰̲̲͇̩n̢̛̤͉͔̯̣̠͜ͅͅy̡̜̰̮͍w̨̞̤̘͠a̬̩͇̪̼̲͞y̨͓̭̱͟.̸̸̢͉͈͍̰ ̮̤͓̘͡ͅS̴̢̫̘͙̣̥̙ḥ̵̬̲̗͟e̢͉̫̤'̢͔̬͞s̻̩̬ ̢̰n͘҉̣̮̻̥͎o̵͓͕͚ț̙̰͘͝ ̡͇̰̬͎̫s͖̙̺̦͈̭̙̲̲͢a̟̠̖̹͠͞ͅl̵̨̰̘̭̠v̖͙̤̳̯̪̮a̢͙̼͇̞̯̻͕g̢̨̯͉̙̹̭̼̯e̜̬̥̬̹̯̙a̶̻͕̖͕̗̖̺͉͇͡b̴̘̜̹̗̞̭̝l̹̹̟̰͜ȩ̺̮̹̠͘.̴͔̰̫̣ ͔̜͓̮͟

Just͟ ̷͢s̷a͏y̷̢̡ ͡w̸̴h͘a̢͘t̕ ͏̸I҉̵͠ ş̸ay̛͘.  
J̘̯̝u͏̪͚̪̬̬ͅș̸̢t̝̥͔͡ ̻̗̩͖s̻̤̰̫͘͡ͅa̷҉͍̲̞̟͕y҉̶̶̭͙̗͙̦̙̗ ̡̢̟̩w͙͙h̴̢̹̞̗̘̝͉̬͖͠a̸̡͍͖̪ţ͇͔̮͔̩̙͍͝ͅ ̫͔̤̪̹̬͉͕I̶̫̮̝͕̤̫͉͠ ̰̘̳̟̺̰͓͞s̛͉̭̞̝̥͘a̵̢̘̮̞̙̠͔͘y̤̼̥̞͈͢.̩̮̦̯̯̬

J̷̏ͧ͐̈̓̿̌̏ͬ͠҉͓̗̫̞̥u̸̷̺̠̲̗̬̫͈̙͓̱͈ͧ͛ͯ͌͂̈́̓ͦͥ̅ͣͤ͛͢ͅs̨͖̝͈̻̟̳̜̉̑͗̂͋̿͊̎̔͂͊͞͠t̨̊͐͆̔̅̽͋̏ͥͤ̓ͪ͌͂̚҉̨͚̺͙̼͓̰̫ͅ ̷̨̜̱̰̩ͧ̈̉ͫ͑̈́̄̂ͦ̔̑ͨ̌̍͋̑s̢̗̬̣͍̹̫͈̜̝͕̼̹̲͙̟͊ͧ̆̍̒̾ͥ̓ͣͯ͞ͅa̓̆͐̿̒̆͆ͧͭ̄͋̓̂҉̨̢̙̗̼̖͘ͅy̍ͨ͊̈́͗͌̿̂̃͛̑̌͐͟͏̖̦̳̻̳̙̞̹͈̠̖̠̟ ͇̗͈̼̥͓̺̟͔̬̭̲̩̱̭̟͓ͧ͆͒̄̓͒ͭͪ̐ͤ͒ͣ͋̈́̋̓ͬ͛̚͡͡͠͠w̷̶̞͖̠̬̩̯̺̟̤̗̲̞̑ͤ̎̈́ͩ̽ͣ͂ͣ̽̋́̇̇ͩͪ̽̓͘͝ͅͅh̆̓͗ͥ͏̵̵͖̗̹̳̜̫̞̥͉̫̠̝̞͕a̵͉̩̳̝̜͉̺̖̪̬̟͉̺̘̦̓̒̇̈́̽̏ͭ̉̔̏̋ͨ͋͊̕͞ͅͅt͐͊̊̽̇ͯ͐ͫ͂҉̵̸̜͖̞̜̱̙̘͘͝ ̡̛ͫ̓̑͗ͤ̍̈̓̃͗͒̅͋̌̽͊̄̌̋͡͏̤̭̖̰̩̣̞̗̺̮̻̤̯̞͚ͅI̧̝̜̲͓͔̤̝̺̳̣̟̹̰̭̭ͥ̏̅ͮ̌ͪ̄͡ ̷̟̯̩̱̼̣̲̮̮͉͍̹̩̰͈̰͚̓̊̋ͥͪͮ́ͮ͊ͣ͆̈̽̾ͬ͗̒ŝ̡̠̤̘̳̯͔̟͓͙̰̫̥̳̪͔͔̙ͤ̿ͧ͛̇͝ạ̶̛̰͇̼̳͚͖̬̟̭̰̜̳͙̳̌̊͛̅̕͝y̸̡̧͍͖̳̻̳̞̦̣̠͖͓͕̤̠̜̖̿̒̂ͮ͑̚͘͞ͅ.̢͖͚̱͙͕ͧͮ͊̒͊ͥͮͭ͛ͣ̾ͨ͋͑̍̊͢͝͞

Natsuki opens her mouth and lies.

She feels weird. Not in a lightheaded way. Has she been blacking out more? Yuri is back in the room. Her jacket is stained again. But Natsuki can’t say anything about it. She just stays rooted to her spot while Monika talks about the upcoming festival. Both of them....just care about dragging Anon around with them! It’s pissing her off!

But Yuri’s reaction is also completely overblown. “You’re scaring me a little...” Is this what Yuri meant earlier? Can she not stop herself? Natsuki understands, sort of, that feeling. It’s like what she said to Anon. Contradictory behavior. Saying cruel things....god, Yuri really needs some help. But who to tell? Teachers won’t do anything except tell Yuri Natsuki tried to rat her out. Parents are worthless and she’s never met Yuri’s to begin with. Monika is being useless. Monika is being useless. Monika is useless.

Monika pulls Natsuki along with her out the door.

“Monika?” She starts, in a scared, small voice. 

“What’s up~?” She hums, voice surprisingly level, and even cheerful.

Natsuki stares at their feet. “Aren’t you.....you’re worried about Yuri too, right? She shouldn’t be acting like this. She needs - she needs a doctor. I’m not imagining things, right?”

Monika sighs. “I guess it doesn’t matter what I do, huh? You’re really persistent, Natsuki. I guess that’s just a character trait.” What does she...? Monika shakes her head. “I think Yuri will have a lot of time to chill out over this weekend, so I’ll tell you what...If she’s still acting strange on Monday, I’ll ask a teacher to get her in school therapy.”

“Thank god...” Natsuki sighs, feeling a flood of relief. She thought Monika was just ignoring it, but... “I guess you were just playing it off so the rest of us wouldn’t worry, huh? I appreciate the sentiment, but next time just tell me. I’m mature enough to talk about these kinds of problems, you know?”

“...Y-yeah.” Monika says absently. She puts her hand on Natsuki’s head, tilting it up to face her. “.....If I wanted to, I could make it so you never have to worry again..”

“M-monika?” Not her, too!

The taller girl blinks, and suddenly they’re all out of hallway. She laughs, loudly. “Ahaha! I guess my mind is roaming. Take care, Natsuki. Here. I didn’t finish my lunch today.” She tosses her a protein bar that Natsuki knows Monika _never_ finishes for lunch (because she keeps it on her in case Natsuki faints in the clubroom) and all but sprints out of the school.

Her clubmates _all_ need serious help, Natsuki concludes, taking a bite out of the offered bar. No sense wasting it, since it’s clear enough Monika won’t be taking it back.

///////////////////////////////

I͊̋͛̾̽̂̔ͧͩ҉͏̛̖̦͕̖̭͓̣̬̹̲͘'̥͕̞̱̼̭̮̟̻̗̯̉͑̈́̇ͤͧ̊͊ͬ̾ͭ̂͞ͅm̨̘̹͉͔̗̐̐̓ͥ̄̀ͥ̅̋ ̢̈́̏ͬͤ͑̉ͪ̏ͤͧͯͨ͝҉̶̡̪̳̝̯̗̩̪̪̤͓̤̙̬͓͓s̷̼̟̬̺̖̞̓̈́̒͋̐̈͂ͮ̋͌̄̽̍ͪ̾̈́̓o̅͆̃̆̐͏̷̟̘̙̳̫͓͘r̳̬͖̫̿ͭ̈̑̊̾̃ͫ͊̿̅̅̅͢ͅͅr̾̇̈̆ͭ̑ͭͧͨ͂̆̊͊҉̵̢̟̣̝̤̼͔͇̙̩͜ͅy̴̨͓̰̹̹̪̤͕͈̦̻͎̳̤͒ͨ̑ͭ͞.̧͑ͫ̅͑͒ͨ͘҉̨̖̼̬͖̙̗͇ ̛͍͚͖̫̦͔ͪ̏͐̔͝Į̬̣̱̙̪͑ͬͭ̃̾̂͂͊͆̇̋̒̊ͪ̏͝'̢̝͖̘̠͙̳̹̀̑ͤ̾͑̾̀ͨ̽̀̐̊m͛̐̃ͮ̉͌ͩ͟҉̬̦̲̞̠̫̹ ̧̝͔͕͇͈͕͍͖ͦ͌ͮ̓̾ͯͨ̓ͣ̕̕͢͞ͅs̸̡̨͎̪̗͚̯̼͇̄ͪͬ̐̏̂͢ͅo̢̧̼̺̤̮̻̼͔̻̲̤̬̜̩͖̦͕͇̳͇̊ͤ͂ͥͨ̾̂̋ͦ̈ͭ͛̿̇̀̍̅ͬ̚ŕ̂ͭ͊͊̾̓̒̅̋ͣ̆ͩ͌̈҉̵̜͇͉̮͕̬̹̠̪̟͟͜͝ͅͅr͐̋͐̽͋҉̢̛̻̳̪̟y̵̵̶̰̰̩͎̗͖̳̜͎̺͑̑́ͦ̀͗ͬͮ̀̾ͪͥͬ̑ͦ̓ͦͧ̃͜.̢̞̥̰͖̱̜̮͈̺̤̳̠̥ͬ͌́̅ͩ͛ͭ͛ͪ̉̉͂̾̈̈́̚͞͞ͅ ̴̢͖̝̤̩̘͖̭̟̘̯̘̃͗ͯ̅͑̇̓̕͜ͅ

.......................

͏̷̧P҉҉le͘͘as͘̕e̡, ҉̷j͏u̴҉sţ͟͜ d͢҉on̸'̴͠t̕ ̕çom̧҉e͝ ţ͠o̸ ͟s̷c̵͜h̷͢o̵o̶҉l̡҉.͏̴̢ ̸]

Natsuki swings the door to the classroom open. “It’s festival time!” Anon is hunched over in the classroom. Did he drop a pen or something? “Wow, you got here before me?” She asks, amused. Her weekend was nice. She doesn’t remember it, but she got to bake. How else would she have all these cupcakes? “And here I thought I was pretty earl-”

She rounds the corner. Yu...r i?

She’s not seeing this she’s not seeing this she’s not seeing this -

She screams until something in her head shorts out. It’s like the lightheadedness has spread to her entire body. Her head...her eyes...her limbs.....

“Something is wrong with me.” It’s Yuri’s voice. She guesses they’re in the same place.

Everything cuts to static, and, distantly, Natsuki hears Monika address him. In the instant before she falls asleep for good, she sees something - Sayori, and the face of the fifth club member.

....she knew something was wrong. The three of them disappear together.

**Author's Note:**

> While Natsuki's cry for help seriously made me Feel, i also can't stop thinking about how Monika couldn't really bring herself to delete the other girls, or about the fact that she apparently carries around a protein bar specifically in case Natsuki starts feeling faint in the classroom. it makes me wonder how close they were before the events of the game and her subsequent realization her friends are all "fake". But, how fake can Natsuki be if she can adapt to the situation and try to get help for Yuri outside the parameters of her programming.....? And Yuri, too. She even admits to the player that she thinks something is very wrong with her, but she's powerless to go against it. 
> 
> These girls. They're hurting me. Oof ouch oww my feelings.........
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking about doing a counterpart to this in Yuri's perspective.
> 
> P.S: Friendship ended with readability, zalgo glitch text generator is my best friend now. if u cant read the glitchy spots u should run them back through that and have a peek ;')


End file.
